The Secret of the Secret Window
by Kurama13
Summary: A new girl comes to Tashamore Lake and get's close to Mort. Will they be able to be together or will the shadows of Mort's past pull them a part? What Shooter's back! MortOc COMPLETE!
1. The new girl

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

Blair was diving down the highway, her eyes were glossed with tears, she stubbornly wouldn't let fall. Her boyfriend, I mean ex boyfriend was cheating on her. She caught him with his slut, when he thought she was at work writing. She had moved in with him a week before she caught him, so she quickly packed while he tried to explain and his slut sat there on the couch and watched with a smile. She left and drove away, even though she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get a way. Blair soon after arrives at Tashmore Lake. She found a small clearing near the water and parked her car. She got out of the car and looked out into the water. Then something hit her leg. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She bent down and picked it up. It said Secret Window by Mort Rainy.

" I wonder what this is doing here?" Blair pocketed the paper not wanting to destroy the beautiful land, and then looked back at the water.

**_Mort's POV_**

I walked down the dirt road, to the place where I talked to Shooter about the story Secret Window. I don't know why, but it's easier to think here. When I got there I saw a women probably in her late 20's looking out at the ocean. She had long dark brown hair that flowed behind her and her hazel eyes look on the verge of shading tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She gave a frustrated sigh.

" I wont let any tears fall. He's not wroth it." She said wiping her eyes. Her voice filled with pain, anger and sorrow, " Better go find a house. I'll probably be staying here for a while." She got in her car and drove off.

I felt sad for her, so I decided to go home. I walked back down the road wondering why that woman was so sad. When I arrived home I opened my door and my new dog Sam came running up to me, he was a golden retriever and made me feel a little bit better about being alone. I let me out so he could run around, and then went up on sat at my computer trying to write something, but my eyelids started to fall and I was out.

**_Hours later Mort's POV_**

I groggily woke up with my head on the keyboard. I slowly picked up my head and yawned. On my computer screen was a bunch of random letters, probably because my head was on the keyboard.

" This is really bad writing." I joked as I deleted all of it, and then looked at my watch it was seven-o'clock. I tiredly got up and decided to let Sam in. I went outside to get him, but I didn't see him. I looked around and my eyes fell on the house across from mine. The left side of the house was facing the front of mine. What surprised me was that there a car parked in the driveway. I saw a flash of something gold figuring it was Sam, I ran over to the house.

**_Blair's POV_**

Blair walked outside when she heard barking. She walked outside and saw a golden retriever.

" Hi boy, what you doing here?" Blair said kneeling down and petting his head. He started to lick her face, which tickled her and made her laugh, " Stop boy that tickles." He kept licking her until they both heard something.

" I see you found my dog." A voice said Blair looked at the source of the voice. There stood a handsome man, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with glasses.

" Yes I did. I'm Blair Smith." Blair said getting to her feet.

" Nice to meet you Mort Rainy and this is Sam." Mort said pointing to the dog.

" Mort Rainy I heard that name before." Blair said really just to herself.

" You have?" Mort asked a little nervous, then it hit her.

" Now I remember!" Blair said with a smile reaching into her pocket.

**_Mort- Great someone else who will hate me for the whole shooter thing. But she seems upset, I wonder why. Next time- He's coming for me. Don't miss it._**


	2. He's coming for me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window**_

Mort watched nervously as Blair pulled something out of her pocket. When he saw what it was he…sighed? There in her hand was the paper from before.

" I found this by the water." Blair said handing him the paper. He looked a bit calmer after he read it, " It was nice to meet you Mort, but I better go in. I have to get up early. Goodnight Mort."

" Goodnight Blair." Mort said as she walked back inside and fell asleep on the couch, not having a bed ready yet.

Blair woke up at nine the next day. She decided to go get food in town because she didn't have any in the house and were starving from not eating dinner. She quickly got dressed and went to her car. She drove to town; she parked her car and went into the small store. She went into the store and brought some food, drink, etc. She then went back to her car and put the bags in the trunk as the sheriff walked up to her.

" Morning miss." The Sheriff said with a smile.

" Morning." Blair said putting on a fake smile. She didn't like the Sheriff for some reason; maybe it was because he never helped anyone.

" Glad to see your ok miss." The Sheriff said seriously.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well living next to Mort Rainy and all. You did hear about him haven't you?" The Sheriff said, but before he could tell her what happened she slapped him. His head snapped back. He put a hand on the cheek were she hit him and turned to her surprised.

" For your information I heard what supposedly happened, but there's no proof he did kill those people. Also I met Mort Rainy and he's ten times nicer then anyone I met in my life. If I hear you speak bad about him again I'll do worse then slap you." Blair said then headed to her car, " Good day Sheriff." She drove home wondering what made her so angry was if just because he was convicting Mort of a crime that no one knows if he committed or was it something else.

" No that can't be why." Blair said to herself parking her car in the driveway. She looked at Mort's house it looked so lonely. She sighed and grabbed her bags. She went inside and put them away. Then she went to her computer and tried to type something. She wrote a paragraph when she heard barking. She grabbed her light jacket and went outside. There by her car was Sam.

" Hey Sam." Blair said walking over to him, " I bet Mort is looking for you. Come on I'll take you home." They both walked over to Mort's house and she knocked on the door.

" I'm coming." Was the reply she got. When the door there stood Mort in a ragged bathrobe, " Oh hi Blair."

" Hey, this little guy was hiding out at my house." Blair said with a smile pointing to Sam, " I thought you might want to know."

" Thanks." Mort said before he could say anything else her cell rang.

" Wait a sec." Blair said pulling out her silver cell, " Hey…Oh hey Josh (her agent)… What's up… I'm fine really…what that bastard called…he's coming here why…he wants to talk to me…what a liar… thanks Josh bye." She closed your flip phone.

" You ok?" Mort asked seeing angrier and worry in her eyes.

" My ex is coming to get to forgive him and so I'll go back with him, but I wont." Blair said clutched fist.

" It's ok." Mort said putting a hand on her shoulder, " When you do think he'll get here?"

" Probably around five I guess." Blair said looking up at him.

" Does he know where you live?" Mort asked her, who was wondering what he was thinking in that head of his.

" Yes most likely." Blair said sadly, " Why?"

" We'll hide your car behind my house and you can stay here." Mort explained, " Is that ok with you?"

" That's a great idea! Thanks Mort!" Blair said hugging him, he stiffened, but then relaxed and hugged her back. Now she would get to know the real Mort not the one the townspeople talk about.

**_Blair: Mort is so nice to me. I'm glad I found someone to take to here, but what will happen between us now. Next time- I'm such an idiot for not remembering. Hope to see you there._**


	3. I’m such an idiot for not remembering

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

Blair pulled out of Mort's embrace with a smile. She was a little red, but Mort was bright red.

" I'll go get some stuff." Blair said as she ran across the street to her house. She ran inside and up to her room and grabbed her black backpack and throws nightclothes and clothes for tomorrow inside, a hairbrush, and toothbrush with toothpaste. She then grabbed her laptop off her desk and grabbed her house and car keys. She walked outside and got into her car and drove across the street to Mort's. She parked next to where he was standing a put down the window.

" Where should we hide my car?" She asked looking down the road, but saw no cars coming.

" If you want I'll park it behind the house." Mort said rubbing his temple.

" Sure thanks." Blair said getting out of the car and handing Mort her keys.

" You can wait inside, I'll be there in a minute." Mort said getting into her car. She nodded her head and walked inside. Sam ran over to her as she shut the door.

" Hey Sam." She said petting him on the head. A little while later Mort walked in and handed her, her keys, " Thanks for everything Mort."

" No problem." Mort said with a smile, " Make your self at home."

" Kay." Blair said sitting on the couch. Mort went up to his desk above her and started writing, " Mort?"

" Yes?" Mort said looking down at her.

" Do you have anything I can read?" Blair asked looking up at his brown eyes, which she got lost in.

" Yeah, I have a whole shelf up here." Mort said making her find her way out of his eyes, " Come read whatever one you want."

" Thanks." Blair said walking up the stairs and over to the bookshelf behind Mort. She looked though all the titles, but one caught her eyes. She pulled it out and gasp. Mort heard her gasp and walked over to her.

" Are you ok?" Mort said concern in his voice.

" I'm fine." Blair said with a smile, " I was just surprised you had this book." In her hand was one of her books titled Sorrow and Love.

" That's one of my favorites." Mort said with made her blush. Mort noticed, " What's wrong?"

" Mort do you know who wrote this?" Blair asked turning to face him.

" Well I haven't read it for a while." Mort said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She handed him the book.

" Read who the author is." Blair said with a smile, she was dieing to see his face when he did.

" Ok." Mort said looking down at the book and reading the cover, " Sorrow and Love by Blair Austin." Mort a lot dropped the book, " You wrote this."

" Yep." Blair said with a smile, because that was the reaction she expected, " I'm glad you liked it Mort."

" I'm such a idiot I didn't knew you wrote this. I'm sorry." Mort said sadly.

" Mort you don't have to apologize I can't remember most of the names of authors, even if I read tons of their books." Blair said with a smile.

" I guess." Mort said putting the book back, and then her cell rang again.

" What now." Blair said pulling out her phone, " Hello…Oh Travis hi…what your at my house…Josh didn't tell you I'm on vacation…I'm in California…sorry about that…Travis sorry got to go." She shut the phone and sighed, " At lest he brought it."

" Do you want to watch a movie to calm your nerves?" Mort asked seeing her fear in her eyes.

" Yeah sure." Blair said as you both walked into Mort's bedroom and watched Pirates of the Caribbean the curse of the black pearls, but Blair had a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

**_Blair: Well I guess I dodged the bullet this time. I get home and what? How could that happen? Next time- A Attack. You better stay turned._**


	4. A Attack

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window**_

Blair woke up the next morning in Mort's bed. The two had fought over who would get it.

_Flashback_

_" No you take it!" Mort yelled pointing to the bed, " I'll sleep downstairs on the couch!"_

_" No I'll sleep on the couch!" Blair yelled stamping her foot on the ground._

_" You take the bed!"_

_" No you!"_

_"No you!"_

_" No you!"_

_" You take the bed and that's that. Don't make me hurt you." Mort said crossing his arms over his chest._

_" What ever Morty boy. Goodnight" Blair lied down on the bed and fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

Blair stretched her stiff body. She went over to her bag that was at the edge of her bed. She dug though it and finally found her change of clothes. She quickly changed and stuffed your night cloths back in her bag. Then she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went into the bedroom and brushed out her dark brown hair. Then she grabbed your bag, then walked downstairs. When she got to the bottom she saw a tried Mort sitting up on the couch.

" Morning." Blair said with a smile. He looked over at her and smiled back.

" Morning." Mort said with a yawn.

" Well Mort I better go home I have to send my story to Josh today." Blair said rejoicing the bag on your shoulder. Mort looked disappointed, but nodded, " Thanks for every thing Mort. See ya later."

" Bye Blair." Mort whispered after you had already left.

Blair walked out the door and went behind the house to where her car was. She drove over to her house and parked her car in the driveway. She walked up to the front door and pulled out her key. She slowly opened the wooden door, see nothing different she walked in and shut the door behind her. She put her bag on the stairs, being to tired to unpack her stuff right now. Then she saw something outside from the corner of her eye.

" I bet its Sam again. He seems to like coming over here." Blair said walking out the back door. The second she took a step away from the door she was pinned painfully to the cold hard ground. She looked up at the reason she was on the ground, when she saw whom it was she gasped. There above her was that two timing bastard Travis.

" I thought you were in California." Travis said. He had a hand on ether side of her head and his legs were pinning hers.

" Get the hell off of me!" Blair yelled struggling to get away.

" Not unless you come back with me. Come on you know you want to be with me again." Travis said with a smirk.

" I rather die then go back with you!" Blair yelled searching around her with her hands to find something to help her. She found something, but she couldn't see what because she didn't want Travis to know what she was doing. But at this point she didn't care what it was as long as it got him off of her. She gripped it tightly for some reason holding it in her hand made you feel a lot better, " You're a bastard!" She brought the object up and it made contact with the side of his head. His body fell off her. She looked down at him and gasped seeing that the object was a screwdriver. It was impaled in his head, making a crimson pool of blood forming under him. She could believe what she just did, yes she hated him, but she just killed him. She quickly got up and ran across the street to Mort's. She banged on the door. Soon the door opened and there stood a surprised Mort.

" Blair what's wrong?" Mort asked seeing her glossed eyes. She didn't answer, she just buried her face in Mort's chest as tears fell freely from her eyes. Mort was a little taken back by this, but soon he put his arms around her, " It's ok I'm here. Come inside and tell me what wrong." She let him lead you into the living room and both of them sat down on the couch, " Now what's wrong?"

" Well you see. I went right home after leaving here and after I put my stuff in the house I saw something outside. I went outside thinking maybe it was Sam, but it wasn't him. It was my ex Travis. He pinned me to the ground saying he would let me go if I promise come back to him. Of course I wouldn't do that, so I looked for something to knock him out with or something like that, but I couldn't see what I grabbed and it turned out to be a screwdriver. I stabbed him in the head with it." Blair said as more tears fell from her face, " To be honest I'm not upset that he's dead, but the fact that I did it and now I'll probably go jail."

" It's ok. I'll help you." Mort said drying her tears.

**_Mort: I feel so sorry for her, she shouldn't have to go though all of this I hope I can help her. Next time- Admitting the truth. Hope to see you there._**


	5. Admitting the truth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

" But how?" Blair asked as she stopped crying.

" You know how everyone talks about how I killed a bunch of people." Mort said and she nodded, " It's true."

" So?" Blair said calming. Her outlook was slightly different now that she too had killed someone. She understood how Mort felt.

" Well I wasn't expecting that reaction." Mort said shocked, "I thought you would run away or something like that."

" Why? That's in your past. Right now you're a great guy who is willing to help me, I would never run away." Blair said a smile.

" Thanks." Mort said then he did something unexpected he kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away they were both red, " I'm sorry." He couldn't say more because she kissed him.

" That's ok." Blair said with a huge smile.

" Why did you?" Mort said, but she cut him off.

" We'll talk about that later." Blair said then turned serious, " Now how are you going to help me?"

" I'll help you hide his body." Mort said, " Then we'll go from there."

" Ok thanks." Both of them walked outside and across the street to Blair's house. The two walked into the backyard and there sat Travis dead body. Blair took Travis arms and Mort took his legs. The two walked until they got to the lake.

" Put him down for a second." Mort said and Blair did as she was told. Mort took a piece of rope he must have brought with him and then grabbed a heavy rock.

" What's that for?" Blair asked tilting her head to the side.

" This way his body wont float to the surface." Mort said tying the rock to his leg. He then dragged the body and through it into the water.

" Thanks Mort." Blair said staring at the lake.

" No problem. So we'll you be ok stay home alone?" Mort asked with concern in his beautiful brown eyes.

" Well, can I stay at your house tonight?" Blair asked sweetly.

" Sure if you want." Mort said with a smile. Both of them walked back to Mort's house. Both of them went in and sat on the couch. Sam came over and sat by Blair's feet, she pet him head lightly with a smile.

" Blair you know you never answered by question." Mort said smiling at how innocent she look petting Sam.

" What question would that be?" Blair asked looking up at him.

" Well after I kissed you. I said I was sorry, then you kissed me again." Mort said as both of them blushed, " You never told me why you kissed me."

" Oh well you see." Blair said bright red, " Well you see I…I…"

" Yes?" Mort said encouraging her to go on.

" I like you!" Blair yelled as the two were as red as they could get.

**_Mort: (blushing) Did she just say that? What she thinks I don't like her back, but do I? And what does the Sheriff want with her? Next time- It's not one-sided. Stay turned._**


	6. It's not one sided

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

" I like you!" Blair yelled as the two were as red as they could get.

" What?" Mort asked surprised, ' I must have misunderstood.'

" Well… I like you Mort… you're a really nice guy." Blair said looking down at her lap. He didn't respond and Blair felt her heart broke into a million piece like a shattered mirror, " But I guess it's just one sided." ' I guess I just can't be happy.' Blair got up quickly and walked to the door hiding her eyes under her bangs, " Thanks for everything Mort." She gripped the doorknob tightly and were about to turn it when Mort called to her.

" Blair wait!" Mort yelled her turned around and she was pulled to into a warm embrace, " Blair you have it wrong it's not one sided."

" What do you mean?" Blair said looking up at him, her eyes glossed with tears.

" I like you too." Mort said with a smile. Blair was shocked at first then smiled back and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy falling from her eyes, she was the happiest she has ever been, ' He likes me!'

**_Mort POV_**

I looked down at the beautiful women in my arms, she seemed so happy now unlike the first time he saw her by the lake. She was crying for joy now not because of sorrow. As much as I hated to leave the embrace we were in, it was getting late and we would have to figure out what to do.

" Blair maybe we should go to bed." I said, but she didn't move, " Come on Blair it's getting late."

" Do I have to move?" She asked her face still buried in my chest. I smiled to myself. I kneeled down and picked her up (bridal style), " Mort what are you doing?" She looked up at me confused I just smiled more.

" Well you didn't want to move, so I'll carry you upstairs." I said climbing up the stairs. She blushed a little; it made her look so innocent it was cute. I walked into the bedroom and gently put her on the bed. I headed to the door, but stopped at the doorframe when she called to me.

" Goodnight Mort." She said I turned smiling.

" Goodnight Blair." With that I walked out the room shutting the door behind me. I walked downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.

_**Next morning normal POV**_

Blair woke up with the sound of someone pounding on the door. She yawned as she sat up.

" Who the hell goes around knocking on peoples doors this yearly?" Blair asked herself getting out of bed rubbing her right eye.

" Coming, coming." Blair heard Mort say downstairs. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it a little. When she saw who was at the door she grew furious. There stood the Sheriff.

" Good morning Sheriff. May I ask what you want so early in the morning?" Mort said by the sound of his voice proved he hated the Sheriff as much as you do.

" Well I was wondering if you saw your neighbor?" The Sheriff asked pointing over to Blair's house.

_**Blair: Damn it what does that annoying Sheriff want now. Did he find the bodies? Shoot this is bad I hope Mort can get us out of this. Next time- A little lie. Stay turned.**_


	7. A Little Lie

**_Ok I have to say this, if you want to say something bad about my story. I don't care, but do it with some respect please. I got a anonymous review saying this…_**

**_Kitty-Cat Stanton- "his name is Mort Raney! not Rany! stupid little..."_**

**_Why couldn't she just say that I spelled it wrong. I mean come on. If you don't like my story don't review that's all. Also thanks to stackles, read her review to understand why. Thanks for reading this, here's the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

****

" You mean the young lady who just moved here?" Mort asked. The Sheriff nodded, " Late time I saw her was yesterday morning my dog Sam ran over to her property and she brought him back for me. Why do you ask?"

" Well we found a body in the lake." The Sheriff said Mort didn't have to pretend to be surprised. He didn't think they would find Travis body so fast, " We found out that he was that young ladies ex boyfriend, so we wanted to ask her some questions." Mort was going to say how Blair could never do that, but that would be too officious that he know more then he was telling.

" I would love to help, but I don't know were she is." Mort said with a shrug. The Sheriff didn't seem to believe him, but what could he do.

" Ok Mr. Rainey if you see her tell her I need to talk to her." The Sheriff said then left. Mort closed the door then sighed. Blair quietly walked down the stairs.

" Thanks Mort, for not telling them I was here." Blair said making Mort jumped, " Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

" It's ok and don't worry I wont let the Sheriff do anything to you." Mort said with a smile. Blair walked over and hugged him.

" You're the best Mort." Blair said with a smile.

" Thanks for that." Mort said with a smile, then turn serious, " I think you should stay here for a while though."

" Kay I'll go get something's." Blair said braking out of the embrace. Blair walked out the door and over to her house. Little did she know something was waiting for her there.

Blair slowly walked across the empty street heading to her house. She thought kept going back to Mort and everything about him with brought a smile on her face. She finally reached her door she dug though her jean pocket and took out her key, then stuck it in the lock. The door creaked as she opened it.

" I better buy oil for that tomorrow." Blair said to herself. She walked into the dark lonely house and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and over to the cabinet. She opened it and took out a glass, then filled it with tap water. She quickly gulped it down, and put the glass in the sink. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Thinking it was Mort she ran to the door and quickly opened it making it creak loudly. She had to hold back any disappointed noises when she saw it was just that idiot sheriff.

" Morning sheriff what can I do for you?" Blair asked putting on a fake smile.

" Morning miss now I must ask you to come with me." The sheriff said roughly grabbing her arm.

" Let me go! What's this about?" Blair yelled struggling to get out of his grasp, with surprising was strong for someone who doesn't do anything, but sew.

" Sorry miss, but you have been found guilty of murdering your ex." The sheriff said then pulled out a bag from his jacket. It was the screwdriver she killed Travis with, in an evidence bag, the bottom of the bag had blood on it, " I believe this is yours. It fits the hole in your ex's head."

" Travis is dead!" Blair said trying to act surprised.

" Don't give me that missy." The sheriff said then his eyes got big from pain and he fell to the ground.

_**Mort's POV**_

I was happier then I had been in years. Blair made me happier and broke my writer block. I walked over to the window, so I could see her house and maybe get a glance of her in one of her windows. But my smile faded quickly at what I saw, the sheriff was dragging her away from her house. She was fighting back with all her might, but was having no luck getting away.

' If you want Mr. Rainy I'll take care of him.' A southern voice said in my head.

" Shooter." I whispered out loud. Fear grew with in me.

'Correct Mr. Rainey I'll take care of the sheriff. He's been getting on my nerves anyway.' Shooter said then before I could say anything, he took over, grabbing his black hat putting it on his head, then he walked out the door and over to her house.

**_Blair's POV_**

Blair looked down at the sheriff. He was lying on the hard ground not moving, he had an axes in his chest. His eyes were pure white now and a pool of crimson red blood was under him. She looked up and saw Mort, but he looked darker then usual and he was wearing a black hat.

" Mort." Blair said softly looking at him in disbelief , yes he did tell her he killed those people the townspeople said he did, but she never thought she would see him kill.

" No missy. Mr. Rainey isn't here right now." Mort said in a southern accent.

" Who are you?" Blair demanded more then asked staring into his eyes. They still were the rich chocolate color she love, but she didn't get lost in them because they were darker then Mort's.

" I'm John Shooter." Mort or rather Shooter said with a smirk.

**_Blair: John Shooter? What's wrong with you Mort? And what the hell are we going to do with the body now? Next time- Challenge from a mad man. Stay turned._**


	8. Challengs from a mad man

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

" I'm John Shooter." Mort or rather Shooter said with a smirk.

" Shooter." Blair said softly as the story Mort told her about what happened flash in front of her eyes. _"Shooters apart of me. He took over and killed those people, I couldn't do anything about it." _Mort had said to her.

" Correct." Shooter said kneeling down next to her the smirk still playing on his lips as he looked at her.

" What do you want?" Blair demanded glaring at him.

" Now missy that's not a very nice thank you." Shooter said pretending to be hurt; " I mean I just saved you from that bastard of a sheriff."

" So that's why you took over Mort's body." Blair said, Shooter just nodded, " But why did you help me?"

" Well Mr. Rainey wanted to help you. Also you surprised me when you weren't scared, when he told you about what happened." Shooter said simply, " But I don't know if I can trust you to not hurt Mr. Rainey."

" I love Mort, I would never hurt him." Blair said looking right into Shooters eyes, to prove she was telling the truth.

" Amy said the same thing years ago." Shooter said calmly, " I'll give you a month, if you can prove to me that you wont hurt Mr. Rainey. I'll leave you both alone." With that Shooter's eyes slide shut and he fell forward. Blair caught his head and put it in her lap as the black hat he was wearing fell off and landed next to her.

" Mort wake up." Blair said lightly shaking him. His eyes slowly opened showing his beautiful brown eyes that she always got lost in again. He quickly sat and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at first, but then calmed down and hugged him back.

" I'm glad your ok. Shooter didn't hurt you did he?" Mort asked pulling her back to arms length, his hands resting on her shoulders, so he could see if Shooter touched her.

" I'm fine Mort." Blair said with a smile, " Shooter said he didn't trust me, but he's giving me a month to prove that I really do love you and I wont ever hurt you."

" Wait you said love, not like. Is there some you're not telling me?" Mort said with a smirk seeing her blushing face.

" Well…Um…I love you Mort." Blair said looking down at the ground blushing. Mort put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her on the lips. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck. Then he put his arms around her waist. Reluctantly they both pulled away out of breath.

" I love you too Blair." Mort said smiling and she smiled back.

" Can I stay at your house again?" Blair asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Sure." Mort said standing up. He offered his hand, which she gladly took, and helped her up. Then they both walked to his house. The sheriff's body long forgotten.

_**Blair: I'm so happy; I'm with Mort, but what about Shooters test. And what the police are here? We're in trouble. Next time- Tests and Cops. Stay turned.**_


	9. Tests and Cops

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

Blair woke up the next morning on Mort's couch. After the two of them had gotten back Blair fell asleep on the couch. She was about to get up, until she felt something around her waist. Looking down at her stomach and she saw Mort's arm around her, which brought a small smile on her face. Blair rested her head on his chest, and shut her eyes, just enjoying the moment.

"I see you're comfortable." A deep beautiful voice said, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes met the chocolate brown eyes she love so much.

"And you aren't." Blair said teased with a smirk.

"Well…" Mort said then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "that's much better."

"Defiantly." Blair said then became serious, "What about Shooter's test?"

"Well just have to wait and see." Mort said calmly, with surprised her.

"I supposed." Blair said softly looking away from his eyes.

"Don't worry nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it." Mort said pulling her closer, so her head on his chest again.

"Ok, I won't worry." Blair said with a smile, "I think I'll go splash some water on my face."

"Ok." Mort said reluctantly letting her go. She slowly got up and walked up the stairs creaking as she went. She walked to the bathroom and walked inside. Turning on the water she splash some of the cold water on her tiered face. She looked in the mirror, which hung over the sink, and gasp. There in the mirror was Shooter; he took the place of her reflection.

"Hello missy." Shooter said with a smirk.

"What do you want now?" Blair asked rolling your eyes.

"Well I came here to tell you about the test." Shooter said calmly.

"So what do I have to do?" Blair asked glaring at Shooter.

"You just have to prove that you love Mr. Rainey." Shooter said she blinked surprised that that was the test.

"Huh?" Blair asked tilting her head, "I told you and Mort that I love Mort, with all my heart. What more can I do?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself." Shooter said as he disappeared. His words seemed to echo until she heard Mort.

"Blair are you ok?" Mort's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Mort." Blair said giving the mirror one last look before walking over and opening the door. There stood Mort concern written on his face.

"What happened?" Mort asked his voice filled with the same amount of concern that was on his face.

"Shooter came and told me what I already know. That I have to prove that I love you." Blair said then there was a knock on the door, "I wonder who that is?"

"Open up Mr. Rainey, it's the police." A voice said from outside.

"Damn it we forgot about the sheriff's body." Blair said as she stared at the door in horror.

**_Blair: Oh damn it, we're in trouble. How could we forget about the body? I hope Mort can get us out this. Next time- You never know what the future holds. Stay turned._**


	10. You never know what the future holds

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

"Shit." Blair whispered still looking at the door.

"Stay calm Blair." Mort said taking her hand and walking to the door. Mort opened the door revealing a cop in a blue uniform. He was a little fat and probably middle-aged. His hair was covered with a blue cop hat and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses.

"Good day sir, how can I help you?" Mort asked politely and surprisingly calm.

"I came to see, if you know where your neighbor is?" The cop said, Mort looked at Blair from the corner of his eye, and gladly the cop didn't notice.

"You mean Travis, haven't seen him." Mort said with a shrug then turned to Blair, "Have you dear?"

"No, I haven't." Blair said smiling a little because Mort called her dear.

"Who is this?" The cop said looking at Blair and she tried to stay calm.

"This is Blair, my fiancée." Mort said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Blair blushed a little, but smiled none the less.

"Well sorry to disturb you." The cop said tipping his hat, then walking to his car. Mort shut the door letting out a long breath out.

"That was close." Mort said Blair turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"And since when have we been fiancées? I don't remember you saying anything?" Blair asked Mort just chuckled.

"You didn't seem to mind." Mort said she crossed her arms pouting a little, "Besides you never know what the future holds." Her eyes widened.

"What does…" Blair started, but were cut off with Mort's lips on hers. He quickly pulled away before she could relax.

" You'll have to wait and see." He said smirking as he walked towards the couch.

" Mort Rainey!" Blair yelled stomping over to him.

" Blair calm down." Mort said standing in front of her.

" No Mort. That was mean now its pay back time." Blair said kissing him, on the lips, and then pulled away before he could deepen the kiss, " There we're even."

" Ha ha very funny." Mort said sitting down on the couch. Blair sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder; he put his arm around her waist.

" So now what, the cops think Travis killed the sheriff, but he's dead." Blair said shutting her eyes with a sigh.

" Well people in town will think you or I did it, but there's no proof. And the cops will be looking for Travis because no one but the sheriff knew he was dead. So I guess we're safe." Mort said simply.

" So I guess Shooter's test is all we have to worry about." Blair said opening her eyes to meet deep chocolate brown eyes.

" Don't worry you'll pass." Mort said then kissed her as the sun started to set making the room glow.

**_Blair: It's a month later and my times up. Did I pass Shooters test? Will I be able to stay with Mort. Next time- Did I pass? Stay Turned._**


	11. Did I pass?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

**__**

**_At the end of the month_**

Blair and Mort had gotten closer over this past month. They spent everyday happily together, hiking, swimming and camping under the stars. No more cops had come to talk to Mort or Blair about the sheriff or Travis's disappearance. Blair was so happy just to be with Mort, that she had forgotten about Shooter's test, but don't worry he wasn't about to let her forget.

"Mort." Blair said walking out of the kitchen into the living room. She stopped when she saw Mort standing next to the couch with Shooter's hat perched on his head, "What's going on Mort?"

"Mr. Rainey isn't here right now missy." Mort said in a southern accent that sent chills up Blair's spine as she realized what was happening.

"Shooter, what are you doing here?" Blair asked then it hit her, the test. Shooter's test was over.

"Times up." Shooter said calmly with a slight smirk.

"So did I pass?" Blair said equally calm, even though she was afraid. Afraid for the future of her and Mort.

"I don't think so." Shooter said her eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step back in shock.

"What?" Blair yelled she was done with being calm and polite, "Why the hell not?"

"Well I wasn't going to pass you. No matter what happened." Shooter said with a smirk, Blair growled, baring her teeth.

"You bastard." Blair hissed with every cell in her body wanting the man John Shooter to disappear.

"To bad Mr. Rainey was going to ask you something very important. Oh well." Shooter said grabbing a pair of scissors off the table near couch.

"Unlike the others, I know what you are and I'll stop you and save Mort." Blair said not backing done from her spot.

_**Shooter's POV**_

I raised an eyebrow at the female's statement. I said I was going to kill her and all she's thinking about is freeing Mr. Rainey from me. She didn't seem to care about her own life and she wasn't scared when Mort told her about Amy and the others. Maybe she is different from the others who hurt Mr. Rainey.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" The woman snapped, I was brought out my thoughts and looked at her.

**_Blair's POV_**

Blair looked at Shooter calmly, as he stared at her strangely looking to be deep in thought about something.

"What is it? Why are looking at me like that?" Blair snapped Shooter seemed to come out of thoughts.

"So you want to save Mr. Rainey, do you?" Shooter said looking her straight in the eye.

"I'll do anything to save him." Blair said looking back in his eyes not back down from his heated glare.

"Even give your own life." Shooter asked. Blair nodded without hesitation, "Why?"

"Simple I love Mort and I know you cause him great pain, so if I can get rid of you, he'll be able to live a normal life." Blair said with a small smile, "And as long as Mort's happy I'm happy, even if I die."

"Do you think Mr. Rainey would be happy if you died?" Shooter asked Blair shook her head.

"I don't think he would, but you won't leave us alone, so I'll get rid of you." Blair said looking over at the window.

"You could run. Maybe you would make it." Shooter said she looked back at him with no emotion.

"That would make things worse. You would still be around; Mort's heart would be broken and so would mine." Blair said looking him in the eye, "I won't run."

"I have decided what your fate holds." Shooter said, then there was the sound of something dropping to the ground and Blair's gasp could be heard.

**_Blair: Oh shit this can't be good. Um I don't know what else to say, just Mort you better not die on me! Next time- Conclusion of time. Stay turn._**


	12. Conclusion of time

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window_**

Blair was still shocked at what happened a minute ago. Shooter smirked at her, and she found herself pinned to the wall. Shooter's hand went up to his hat and flicked it off. It fell to the ground, with a thud. Then he kissed her on the lips. Blair gasped and his tongue went into her mouth. He pulled away and she saw the chocolate colored eyes she loves.

"Mort!" Blair yelled happily as she hugged him tight. He laughed a little by her reaction, but happily hugged her back not wanting to let her go for a while.

"Thank you Blair. Shooter's gone now." Mort said stroking her hair, "He won't be back anytime soon."

"I'm just glad your ok." Blair said smiling into his chest.

"I am now, that I'm here with you." Mort said smiling. Blair looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you Mort." Blair said happily.

"I love you too Blair. I love you too." Mort said then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Blair put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mort put his arms around her waist and destroyed all the air in between the two's bodies. After a few minutes the two broke away breathing heavy.

"Is he really gone Mort?" Blair asked catching her breath from the kiss. Every time they kissed she found herself breathless.

"Yes. He was surprised that you cared more about my well fair then your own life. He said he'd leave me in your hands." Mort said smiling, "So I guess you're living here."

"Really?" Blair said existed. Mort smiling and nodded, "Yeah!"

"One problem there's only one bed and I don't know if I want to always sleep on the couch. It gets cold sometimes." Mort said trying to be serious, but he was smiling.

"Then what should we do?" Blair asked smiling back playing along with Mort. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"I guess we'll have to share it." Mort said with a shrug the smile still on his lips.

"I suppose we'll have to do that then." Blair said then went and sat on the couch. Mort came over and sat next to her, "Mort?"

"Yes?" Mort replied looking over at her. Blair turned her whole body to face him and he did the same.

"Shooter said you were going to ask me something." Blair said and saw Mort blush a bit, "What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh nothing." Mort said blushing more, his hand brushed by his pocket absentmindedly.

"Come on tell me." Blair pleaded with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Really it's nothing." Mort said waving his hands in front of him trying to her to drop the subject.

"Oh come on." Blair said leaning forward a little towards him.

"Ok, ok." Mort said blushing deeply. He got down on the floor on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Mort?" Blair said blushing deeply as well.

"Blair I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" Mort said opening the box showing a diamond ring.

"Of course I will Mort." Blair said smiling; Mort slid the ring on her finger. He got to his feet and looked her in the eyes

"Thank you Blair you've made me the happiest man in the world." Mort said then kissed her.

**_Kurama13: Well this is the end of my Secret Window story. I hope you all enjoyed it. My next story will be a sequel to my Captain Darkness story._**


End file.
